The Depths
by Alexander Silverheart
Summary: What if Gumball died? Did he go to suicide? Or did something else happen? Only HE knows what happened. Read to find out! TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. The Death of Gumball Watterson Pt 1

**This is my first fanfic please go easy on me**

* * *

Chapter one.

When Anais and Darwin were playing with their friends, and Nicole and Richard were out shopping Gumball was left home. After about the hours Gumball heard something outside and looks out the window. He noticed an unusually tall man taking down Granny Jojo's childproofing (srry didn't know what to call it) from the very sharp fence. Gumball then opened the window to yell at the man he was pushed out the window right onto the bare fence. _This is the end of the line for me._ Gumball sadly thought.

* * *

 **Ok so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but it'll be soon!**


	2. The Death of Gumball Watterson Pt 2

**Ok guys I'm sorry the last chapter was super short. That was just to start the story off, I'll try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words. It was also just for the cliffhanger... But I am sorry about the short chapter.**

Chapter 2

 _When Nicole and Richard come home_

Right after the get out of the car "Hey honey do you smell somthing." Richard asked Nicole " Yea I do it smells like..." Nicole sniff the air "...Rotting meat?!" As the follow the smell around the house they find Gumball, impaled by the fence, dead. "Oh dear god!" They said in unison. They then called the police with Darwin and Anais.

Darwin's POV

As I was came home with Anais there were four police cars and and yellow tape around the side of the fence that said DO NOT CROSS, that tape was also in my room. Then I saw Gumball. "HE'S DEAD!" I screamed. Anais and I stood the crying our eyes out, this was the worst moment of my life. I think I should just become an emo like Carrie.

Third POV

"Well ma'am it looks like he went to suicide" the blue beagle detective said to Nicole, "WHAT! My baby boy wasn't that depressed... I think."

?'s POV

As I was following this demon ghost to this normal looking blue house my sensor started saying there were three, I was shocked! Three demon ghost near on house!? I went around back, I found one of the demons but not the one I was tracking. I then looked at the window, a blue cat was looking out of it, I then saw the other demon push him out of the window then impaling on the fence. I the cultured the demon by the fence and ran off to get rid of him permanently. That was a grade D crime. Ok let me tell you the grades of crime Grade A = basically sirial killer but much worse, grade B = Sirial killer, grade C = multiple grouping murder, grade D = group murder, grade E = atempted murder, grade F = law breaking, well that all the crime grades for demon ghost. so I was walking by the house were I found the two demons there were police every where so I couldn't look for more.

A week and a half later, Gumball's POV

 _ugh my head hurts... Wait I thought I died, and how long was I asleep? Oh well it's about midnight might as well go to bed_ I though. I open the door and after I come in I close it and walk up bed, I pick up the covers and lay down.

End of POV

"Hey Richard did you hear someone come in? Nicole, who was wearing a pink bath robe, asked Richard " I think so honey. How bout you go and check on the kid? Richard said " Ok honey" Nicole said as she was walking up the stairs. She open the door and saw someone sleeping in Gumball's old bed "Oh it must be Anais, I know how mush she misses Gumball" Nicole said outloud, she then walked down stairs cuddling with Richard on the couch while watching tv.

The next Morning

Darwin's POV

The alarm clock went off, sat there trying to get a bit more sleep while waiting for Gumball to turn it off. Then I remembered, Gumballs dead. Then magically the alarm clock was turned off. I opened my eyes hoping that it was just a dream that Gumball died. I looked at the light blue cat in front of me and scream to the top of my lungs.

End of POV

"Sheesh Darwin you don't have to scream!" Gumball told Darwin " W-who are you? A-and why do you look like Gumball? Darwin managed to say " Darwin its me buddy Gumball" Gumball softly told Darwin "B-but I saw your dead body. And you can't possibly be Gumball because you light blue." Darwin said "Wait I died? Let me test something..." Gum ball said as he tried to phase through Darwind " It worked so I did die all I remember is seeing an unusally tall man taking granny Jojo's child proofing from the fence" Gumball said " Gumball, Carrie might know something about this." Yea man thanks for the idea" Gumball gladly said.

 **So how was that for long huh? I hope you guys like this story and if you want I Still need a few OCs so PM me if you would like me to use your OC! Oh yea and go get son R &R! Deni Out!**


End file.
